criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding Crasher
Wedding Crasher is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventieth case of the game. It is the sixteenth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Radar Hill. Plot The team attended the wedding ceremony of Jack Chapman and Julia Cedar on a beautiful weekend. Soon after the now married duo had shared their wedding kiss, a plane show had started as a stunt plane soared to make several hearts in the sky before it promptly combusted and came crashing into the wedding reception. A shocked Luke Leon-Mathieu and the player then hurried to salvage Jack and Julia from the wreckage, both of them alive but shaken and covered in soot. They then found the body of stunt pilot Vince Bateman dead inside the plane. However Jack recognized the marks of sabotage, filing the accident as murder. They then suspected Jack and Julia for the homicide, as well cake shop owner and baker Katherine Nicol before they learned that the victim had attended Jack's bachelor party before his death. Soon they found evidence to suspect businessman and the victim's younger brother Cole Bateman before they found out that the victim had scorned Jack, angering the latter. Soon after, they found footage of Julia arguing and attacking with the victim and another suspect, socialite Valerie Quincy. Even later, they found out that Valerie had broken into the lovers' honeymoon plane and had gotten drunk. After they learned the killer broke into Jack and Julia's apartment, the team arrested Katherine for the murder. Katherine explained how the victim had casted her away. When Luke asked her what she meant, Katherine told them that she was Vince's biological daughter and that Vince had impregnated her mother when they both were young. When Vince had found out about the pregnancy, he threw her out onto the streets and left her to raise Katherine alone. Thirty years later, her mother told her the truth about her biological father and she searched the continent for him so she could ask him about why he left her. Soon she found out that he was doing the stunt plane show at the same wedding she was providing the cake for and she confronted him. When Vince laughed at her claims, it infuriated her and she rigged his stunt plane so it would crash. Katherine was sent to trial with Judge Marrakchi, who sentenced her to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Julia came to the station, saying that something was wrong with her husband. She explained that Jack had attacked her on the private plane that they would've taken for their honeymoon. There, they found Jack's bowtie, which Kendra found out was a sedative in dust form used to tranquilize Jack. They then returned to Julia to ask about his whereabouts before the attack, and Julia replied that he was packing up at their apartment. There, they found footage of Jack being brainwashed before the detectives tracked Jack down and arrest him for his own and others' safety. Also Cole Bateman informed that they shouldn't trust the Chandler family as they hid secrets. They soon recovered Cole's papers about proof on the Chandlers that mentioned that Greg and Edward being military soldiers. After they found a military photo that proved it, they confronted Edward who said that his father fought at the frontlines while he crafted explosives for the battle. After the duo had retired from the military, Edward went into biology and later his position at the police. After all these events, a confident Chief Crosby told them that they would find the root of the brainwashing soon before the district went out in all out war. Summary Victim *'Vince Bateman' (found with his plane crashed at the wedding party) Murder Weapon *'Sabotaged Plane' Killer *'Katherine Nicol' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect knows aeronautics Appearance *The suspect has soot stains Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics Appearance *The suspect has soot stains Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect knows aeronautics Appearance *The suspect has soot stains Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect knows aeronautics *The suspect drinks champagne Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect knows aeronautics Appearance *The suspect has soot stains Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer enjoys caviar. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has soot stains. *The killer has A- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crashed Wedding Reception. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Wood, Cake Stand, Faded Sheet) *Examine Cake Stand. (Result: Julia's Ring; New Suspect: Julia Cedar) *Talk to Julia about the murder of their stunt pilot. *Examine Smashed Wood. (Result: Broken Plane Wing; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Show Jack Chapman the frozen plane wing. (Murder Weapon Found: Sabotaged Plane; New Crime Scene: Honeymoon Private Plane) *Investigate Honeymoon Private Plane. (Clues: Torn Map, Locked Case) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Stunt Flight Route) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Cake Tasters; New Suspect: Katherine Nicol) *Ask Katherine Nicol about the wedding cake she provided. *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys caviar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows aeronautics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Jack and Julia's Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Broken Pieces, Locked Package) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Number; New Suspect: Cole Bateman) *Inform Cole Bateman of his brother's murder. (Attribute: Cole enjoys caviar) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Model Plane) *Examine Model Plane. (Result: Scorning Message) *Confront Jack Chapman about the scorning message. (Attribute: Jack knows aeronautics) *Examine Locked Package. (Result: Deicing Fluid) *Analyze Deicing Fluid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Crashed Stunt Plane) *Investigate Crashed Stunt Plane. (Clues: Handbag, Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Confront Julia about fighting with the victim. (Attribute: Julia enjoys caviar and drinks champagne) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Ornate Mirror; New Suspect: Valerie Quincy) *Ask Valerie if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Valerie enjoys caviar) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Make Valerie explain why she got drunk on a crime scene. (Attribute: Valerie drinks champagne and knows aeronautics, Julia knows aeronautics) *Investigate Private Plane Seats. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Business Document) *Ask Cole Bateman about why he lied. (Attribute: Cole drinks champagne and knows aeronautics) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Katherine Nicol why the victim criticized her bakery. (Attribute: Katherine knows aeronautics, drinks champagne and enjoys caviar) *Investigate Comfy Living Room. (Clues: Stained Handkerchief, Broken Wedding Vase) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Black Dust) *Analyze Black Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has soot stains) *Examine Broken Wedding Vase. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Rest for the Rich (4/6). (No stars) No Rest for the Rich (4/6) *See what Julia Chapman needs help with. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Honeymoon Private Plane. (Clue: Jack's Bowtie) *Examine Jack's Bowtie. (Result: Strange Dust) *Analyze Strange Dust. (06:00:00) *Ask Julia about where her husband was previously. (Reward: Flower Crown) *Investigate Comfy Living Room. (Clue: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Jack's Hypnotizing) *Take Jack Chapman into custody before he hurts himself. *See what Cole Bateman knows about the Chandler family. *Investigate Crashed Stunt Plane. (Clue: Cole's Briefcase) *Examine Cole's Briefcase. (Result: Papers) *Analyze Papers. (06:00:00) *Investigate Crashed Wedding Reception. (Clue: Military Photo) *Examine Military Photo. (Result: Edward and Greg Chandler) *Ask Edward about being involved in the military. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Radar Hill